


High how are you

by ransoms_sweater_holes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Coke, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Unprotected Sex, Weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ransoms_sweater_holes/pseuds/ransoms_sweater_holes
Summary: Prompt: the song -I gotta stay high all the timeBucky x readerWarnings- trauma, drugs and unprotected sex. Smut.MasterlistA/n- trying to get better at posting quickly. May be some errors. Let me know what you think!
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Natasha/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	High how are you

High how are you

“It’s ok, we’ll go to dad’s soon, it’s okay.” You held onto your brothers arms and hid your face. The bedroom door shook, rattling in the frame. Yelling and screaming echoing in the hall. “It’s okay, it’ll be okay!” You woke from your nightmare, hyperventilating and clutching your sheets. Sweat coated your skin and you sat up. Quick five things you see. Your eyes moved around the darkened room spotting a laptop, your bunched up jacket. Breathe. Your chair and bag sat near you desk, breathe.   
•  
Getting up, you splash cold water on your face and neck. Your eyes were brimmed with red and you began your ritual. Foundation spread smoothly, blush added on and red lipstick completed the look. You pulled on your dress, shoes and purse and left your apartment for the nightclub down the block.   
•  
Once inside you blended in with the bodies around you, making your way to the bar. Four shots in and you started fading into whatever music was on. Grinding with strangers and swaying your hips. A red haired woman joined you and pulled you in closer. Her bottom pressed into you and you pulled at her hips. Intertwined, the smile she had said she was up to no good. “Come with me!” She shouted over the music and took your hands.  
•  
The bathroom was a disgusting mess and overcrowded but she pushed past people. Piss and garbage stained the floor and you stepped carefully. Once in the stall she offered a bump and you gladly snorted it. After she helped herself, she coated your lips and sucked on them, biting the bottom.   
•  
The music in the club was fitting, *Ive gotta stay high, all the time to keep you off my mind ooh ooh ooh ooh.*   
Your hands were wrapped in hers and you kissed along her shoulder blade. Her soft whines floated into your ears and you pulled her around to face you, cupping her cheeks. Before your lips touch a rough arm pulls you away. “We need to go now!” Some jerk was yanking on her. “Hey asshole let her go!”  
•  
You smack at his arms and pull on his shirt to try and get the creep away from her. “Fuckin stop! I’m trying to take her home.” “How do you know her huh? How do I know you aren’t some fuckin creep!” The shouting was causing those around you to stare, getting ready to pounce the guy. “She works with me okay?” You rolled your eyes and decided what you needed to do. “Fine. But I’m coming with so you don’t murder her. Give me your wallet.”   
•  
This confused him but he eventually gave into your demand. He handed you the leather billfold from his back pocket and nudged you forward. “Come on.” The wind had picked up outside and big droplets of rain started floating down into your skin. The mystery man had an suv parked in the front. It was blacked out and you eyed it even more. The doors unlocked and you checked the seats to make sure there wasn’t another creep.   
•  
“I’m gonna sit up front with you.” He rolled his eyes and plopped red into the backseat, half hazardously putting her seatbelt on. The seat warmer felt nice and you took his jacket from the front. “Making yourself comfortable are we?” You looked up into hot blue eyes and were taken aback. “Well I’m cold and trying to be a decent person. Cut me some slack, mr..?” “Bucky.” Your eyebrow raised and you shrugged your shoulders.   
•  
On the way back to Natasha’s place Bucky stopped for coffee and donuts. “It’s just something we do whenever one of us goes hard or drinks too much.” The chocolate glaze covered your face and he laughed at your chipmunk cheeks. “Oh hush it. Hand me a napkin.” He threw a stack at you and continued. “I appreciate you looking out for my friend though, not everyone would do that.” Your head nearly turned around and you sigh loudly. “Women need to look out for women. It’s just the way it is and I’d hope she’d help me.”He hummed and tapped a beat against the steering wheel.  
•  
As trees began to line the road your anxiety peaked again. The music quieted and the wind and rain howled passed you. You noticed he stopped drumming his fingers and was focusing on something in the distance. Faded yellow streetlights slowly passed and spread further out into a field. Iron cast gates spread welcoming you to the compound.  
•  
“Huh, quaint.” Bucky snorts at your remark and pulls through into the garage. “Here can you carry this?” Your arms filled with treats you stumbled behind him, Nat slung over his shoulder. The foyer was lined with books bound in leather and soft flowers, potted for the season. “Her bedrooms up here.” He grunted and shifted her weight to move more freely.   
•  
“Hey what are you tw-.” A tall guy caught your eye and turned towards Bucky. “Is Nat okay?” “She’s just passed out, probably drank too much.” The blonde helped Bucky carry Nat to her bedroom placing her on her side. “Thanks for getting her home safe. Who’s that?” You waved and introduced yourself. After Steve left Bucky scratched his head and asked if you wanted to hang out. The living room held a huge sectional and an industrial looking coffee table. He broke out a bong and raised his eye brows. “Fuck yeah, let’s hit it!” He laughed and loaded the bowl for you. A coughing fit later and your fingers started tingling. Your smile hurt your face.  
•  
Bucky took a hit and set the bong on the coffee table leaning back. Small circles of smoke puffing from his lips. His hand found the soft skin of your calf and you giggled at the sensation. A shiver ran through your body and you pulled him closer. You bit his lower lip and pressed your body into his. Staring into his eyes you notice the red seeping around the edges. His smile changed but you laid still. “You sure you want to keep goin doll?” Wrapping his shirt in your hand you pull him flat against you. Lips crushed together and small pants echoed in the room.  
•  
He stood you up and you unzipped your dress. He got rid of his pants and waited, legs spread for you. “On your knees hun.” The tile would hurt tomorrow but for now you couldn’t feel the pain, crawling up towards his lap. Fuck he’s thick. You lick your lips getting ready and start by flicking your tongue against his tip. His hand worked it’s way onto your neck and you pressed further, taking his length fully. “Touch yourself doll, I know you’re soaked.” Your fingers found your bundle of nerves and you circled slowly.   
•  
“Just look at you, fallin apart on your knees for me.” He thrusted into your throat and held you for a moment. Your tongue swirled and worked it’s way around. “Fuck.” He grabbed your chin bringing your eyes up to his. “Ask nicely sweetheart and maybe I’ll help you.” “Please, I can’t take it anymore.” Your hands grasped his thighs and you stood.  
•  
“No doll, lay back and relax.” He pushed you onto your back and fell between your legs. Your heartbeat in your ears. Soft kisses between your thighs had you shaking. Soft nibbles too. He flicked his tongue against your bud and held your legs down. “So fuckin sweet.” Your legs trembled as he worked his fingers into you, curving and twisting every which way. Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes and your hands worked into his hair. “Do you wanna come doll?” Panting you start begging.   
•  
He grabs you by the throat pulling you to face him. “Come on my fingers baby. Now.” Tossing your head back the ecstasy ripped through your body and you pulsed around his fingers. Soft lips pulled and sucked at your neck and you spread your legs further. “Fuck me, please.” He chuckled and pushed his tip towards your core. He started off slow, working himself into you. Each thrust became stronger and he started a bruising pace. His fingers held onto your hips, locking you in place.  
•  
Obscene moans flooded the house. Skin smacking against skin, you drug your fingers down and with a final grunt, he buried himself in you. Red claw marks lined his back. He rolled off of you breathing heavy. “Come on,” he sighed pulling at your hand. Groggy and foggy from sex and weed, you follow without question. The bathroom was massive and he ran the hot water for you. “Hop on in.” Suds ran down your body and you kept fading in and out. “Hey you okay?” You nod your head and leaned into Bucky more. “I’m just hella high. Need to lay down.”   
•  
A fluffy white robe was wrapped around your body and socks were thrown onto your feet. Soft nudges and pulls led you to his bedroom. Black walls were decorated with silver accents. The bed too. His sheets were silk and you slid in, sighing at the feeling. “Sweet dreams beautiful.” The sound of rain hitting the window swept over you and you faded into the darkness, letting your body drift.  
•  
Vanilla and burnt grounds greeted you in the morning. Coffee and French toast made up in the kitchen. Nat wore sunglasses and curled her body around the mug. “Morning sleepy head!” Nat grinned and nodded your way. “Looks like you had a fun night, wanna stay for breakfast?” You looked to Bucky and shrugged your shoulders. “As long as it isn’t weird or anything.” “Nope, come sit down.” She pulled out the chair next to her and patted the cushion.   
•  
“So are you a chef or somethin? That smells amazing.” Bucky smiled and set down a platter of hot food. “Just on the days we don’t order takeout.” He joined the table sitting at your side and rested his hand on your thigh. “You gonna dig in or what?” He filled your plate and then his with French toast, eggs and sausage. Syrup was passed around and you watched the two friends talk.  
•  
“So y/n, got any plans today?” You shake your head with a full mouth and chew faster. “Nope, just kickin it.” Bucky bit his lip and grabbed your leg. “Well I was think-“ Loud crashing came from outside and Steve ran in shouting. “Bucky we got a problem!” Shouting surrounded the house and Bucky flew from his chair. “Come on!”


End file.
